tronodevidrofandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
A Assassina e o Capitão
A Assassina e o Capitão é uma pequena história que ocorre entre Trono de Vidro e Coroa da Meia-Noite. O conto, lançado em 2013, foi dividido em quatro partes e divulgado em diversos blogs literários. Conto Completo Celaena Sardothien, a maior assassina de Erilea e agora a campeã do rei, não se preocupou em apressar sua égua negra através das ruas cheias de Forte da Fenda. Mesmo após duas semanas de viagem de ida e volta até a base das Montanhas de Ararat, apesar de estar quase congelada e coberta pela poeira de uma centena de estradas, ela não estava tão ansiosa para alcançar seu destino final. Ela não se surpreendeu ao encontrar Chaol Westfall em pé no sopé da colina no topo da qual o castelo estava empoleirado — não se surpreendeu ao ver a meia dúzia de guardas fazendo o possível para fingir que não estavam vigiando cada movimento ou sinalizando pelo caminho sinuoso que ela havia retornado. Ela já vira os homens que Chaol tinha posicionado na própria cidade: nos portões da muralha, nas esquinas, nos telhados, todos observando por qualquer sinal de seu retorno. A aparência de Chaol continuava a mesma desde sua partida, seu uniforme preto e dourado, pressionado de forma limpa, o pomo em forma de águia de sua espada brilhando no sol do meio da manhã. Pelo menos ele agora estava usando a lâmina. Após matar Cain no duelo, ele não a usou durante as poucas semanas que levaram para ela se recuperar de seus ferimentos. Quando ela partiu no mês passado, ele ainda usava outra lâmina. Ainda tinha aquelas sombras em seus olhos de bronze. Porém, essas sombras desapareceram agora, enquanto olhava para ele sob seu capuz preto. Ele estava de pé ao lado do portão, com os braços cruzados sobre o seu amplo peito, aquele familiar franzido em seus lábios. Ela estalou sua língua e desmontou, jogando as rédeas para um dos guardas que esperava enquanto se virou para encarar o capitão. "O que… nada de flores?" O franzido se aprofundou. Ela sorriu amplamente. Esta foi a sua primeira missão, o primeiro teste de confiança e habilidade genuína. Celaena apontou com o queixo para um dos alforjes da égua. Uma protuberância maciça empurrava o couro desgastado. "Quando você acha que ele me dará alvos dignos de minha habilidade?" Os olhos de Chaol se moveram do seu rosto para a cabeça no alforje, depois de volta para ela, a carranca se aprofundando. "Você está com três dias de atraso." Ela deu de ombros e não esperou sua permissão para começar a caminhada pela encosta até o castelo. Não, ela não precisava mais de permissão — não como a campeã do rei. Mesmo assim, Chaol se retesou. Ela riu baixo. "Tente ir ao sopé das Montanhas de Ararat na calada do inverno e veja se você alcança qualquer lugar a tempo. Eu quase perdi meus dedos das mãos e dos pés para o frio." Ela movimentou seus dedos no rosto dele. "Você nem deseja saber como eu consegui me manter aquecida." Nada. Nem mesmo a sugestão de um sorriso. Ela suspirou e olhou para o céu. "Será um açoitamento, o cavalete ou devo ser forçada a frequentar a corte da rainha por uma tarde?" Ele também não reagiu a isso, mas simplesmente começou a caminhar ao lado dela. "Eu não sou o único com quem você precisa se explicar." Ela o olhou de esguelha. "Você estava preocupado que eu não voltaria?" Quando ele não respondeu, ela disse: "Quanto tempo antes de enviar seus cães para me caçar?" Ele olhou para ela dessa vez, seus olhos castanho-dourados eram ferozes. "Uma semana. Eu lhe daria uma semana antes de enviar meus homens para fazer perguntas. Contudo, você teve sorte — as notícias da morte do Senhor Carlin nos alcançaram relativamente cedo após você… cuidar dele." Matar ele. Cortou sua garganta e decepou sua cabeça. Jogou seu corpo no rio Ararat. Ela o observou silenciosamente, desafiando-o a dizer isso, mas ele já desviara o olhar. Eles estavam a meio caminho da longa trilha quando ele disse silenciosamente: "Você se machucou de alguma forma?" Ela riu com escárnio. "Matar homens em suas camas não envolve muito risco." Seus olhos se estreitaram. E, embora soubesse que não deveria, acrescentou: "Ou envolva muita honra. É o que você está pensando, certo? " Um músculo sobressaiu em sua mandíbula. "Eu sei o que sua posição implica." Mas ela ainda se perguntou se ele, de alguma forma, havia esquecido até agora — como se o baile de Yulemas e o duelo com Cain o fizessem pensar que ela era outra pessoa, alguém inofensiva. Uma loba sem presas. Mais silêncio, o castelo crescendo cada vez mais próximo. "Suponho que Sua Majestade sabe que estou aqui?" "Ele quer se encontrar com você imediatamente. E traga sua… prova." Ela fez uma careta. "Eu sabia que ele queria as cabeças, mas… Ele quer vê-las na reunião? Quem estará lá?" "Que preocupação é para você?" Ela deu de ombros novamente. Cada detalhe dessa reunião era uma preocupação, especialmente Chaol com seus olhos muito afiados e a habilidade de cheirar até a mais inofensiva de suas mentiras. "Eu só quero saber o quão sincera posso ser." "Em frente do rei? Você quer acabar de volta nas Minas?" Ela lhe deu um sorriso doce. "E aqui estava eu, pensando que ele e eu nos tornamos bons amigos." Um lampejo de dentes. "Você nem pense em…" "Um mês sem mim e você voltou a me levar a sério? Já estamos de volta a isso?" Ela não tinha percebido quão profunda era essa pergunta até ele parar de andar. Por um momento, eles apenas se olharam, um momento durante o qual ela se lembrou daquele dia após o duelo quando ele a segurou — não um capitão segurando uma assassina ou um amigo segurando uma amiga, mas um homem segurando uma mulher… Se ela tentasse segurá-lo agora, ele a empurraria de lado? Ela não queria saber — não tinha a coragem de experimentá-lo. Ou a coragem de se perguntar por que ela queria. "Eu confio em você", foi tudo o que ele disse. "É por isso que você posicionou homens ao redor da cidade para me espionar?" "Eu tinha homens ao redor da cidade", ele disse com os dentes cerrados, "porque eu queria ter uma chance de cumprimentá-la primeiro. Para ver se você estava bem." Ela piscou e inclinou a cabeça. Cuidando dela, não espionando. Fazia tanto tempo que tinha tido alguém que se importasse o suficiente para se incomodar. Ela teve que engolir algumas vezes antes de poder responder. "Claro que estou bem." Uma resposta estúpida, mas ele começou a andar novamente. Ela o seguiu, piscando contra o brilho da neve derretendo no castelo de vidro. "Mas se eu não estivesse bem", ela ousou perguntar, "o que você teria feito?" Um encolher daqueles ombros poderosos. "Não importa agora." "Me deleite." Ele não olhou para ela quando ele disse: "Eu teria feito o que precisava fazer." Ela cerrou os dentes. "Pare de ser tão cauteloso." "Eu não vejo como saber faria alguma diferença." Ela sentiu suas narinas se dilatarem, mas manteve sua boca fechada. Tudo bem. Eles alcançaram os portões da frente do castelo. O rebuliço usual de cortesãos, servos, guardas e visitantes dificilmente foi diminuído pelo dia frígido. Ela olhou para as espirais superiores, seu estômago se contorcendo mais do que o pensamento de subir todos aqueles degraus para a sala do conselho do rei. Tanto dependia desse encontro — tanto que não se atrevia a pensar nisso. E certamente não na frente de Chaol, que poderia ler seu rosto com uma facilidade desconcertante. Então ela sorriu antes que ele pudesse se virar para vislumbrar seu rosto, descobrir a dúvida e o medo embaixo. Confiança absoluta, arrogância absoluta: seus melhores escudos e mais amadas máscaras. "Espero que Sua Majestade tenha uma refeição decente para eu comer enquanto sou interrogada." "Observe sua boca ou a única coisa que você estará comendo é carvão quente." "Você realmente faz as pessoas fazerem isso?" Seus olhos se estreitaram. "Que tipo de pessoa você acha que sou?" "Você é o Capitão da Guarda do homem mais poderoso do mundo. O Wyrd sabe as coisas horríveis que você fez às pessoas." "Você deve estar nervosa como o inferno se você está tentando me insultar." Ela não deixaria que isso a sacudisse, não permitiria que o sorriso irônico ou a arrogância parassem por um instante. Mas ela parou diante dos largos degraus curvos da frente do castelo. As melhores mentiras eram sempre misturadas com a verdade — que ele acreditasse no que ele quisesse. "Você conhece a minha história com Sua Majestade." Afinal de contas, ele foi aquele que a trouxe para aquela reunião com o rei no primeiro dia da competição. Ele a tinha visto quase em pânico com o pensamento de encontrá-lo, a viu empalidecer. Sem dúvida, ele estava pensando no mesmo encontro. Seus olhos se suavizaram e ele pôs a mão no ombro dela. “Apenas seja… educada. Submissa." "Agora isso é um verdadeiro desafio digno de minha pessoa." Um meio sorriso. "Se você for bem comportada, eu vou mandar um bolo de chocolate com avelã para seus quartos durante nosso almoço." “Nosso almoço?” Uma sugestão de cautela, mas um sorriso crescente. "A menos que você tenha outra pessoa com quem preferisse jantar?" Ela mordeu o interior de seu lábio, olhando para uma das torres de pedra — a torre na qual Dorian tinha seus aposentos. Ela quis dizer cada palavra que ela disse para o príncipe herdeiro naquele dia que ela terminara as coisas entre eles, e manteve distância desde então. Então, não — não havia ninguém com quem ela preferisse almoçar hoje, nem mesmo Nehemia. "Suponho que eu poderia suportar o almoço com você", ela disse. Ela não podia deixar de se perguntar se o sorriso dele era de diversão ou algo mais. Mas a força total de seu sorriso foi suficiente para fazer o mundo parar. "Eu senti sua falta", ela admitiu. O sorriso de Chaol vacilou e ele novamente a encarou — questionando, calculando, imaginando. Ela esperou que ele olhasse em volta, para avaliar as pessoas que infestavam o terreno e a melhor maneira de responder, mas ele apenas continuou olhando para ela. Como se o mundo tivesse parado para ele também. E então ele riu baixinho, mais para si mesmo do que para ela, e disse: "Estava chato pra cacete sem você." Ela riu e subiu os degraus do castelo. E embora ela não tenha se estendido até ele, e embora ele não tenha oferecido seu braço, eles caminharam um pouco mais perto conforme eles se dirigiam ao rei. en:The Assassin and the Captain Categoria:Contos